1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilets and more specifically it relates to a toilet moving cart system for efficiently moving a toilet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Toilets have been in use for years. As shown in FIG. 2 of the drawings, a conventional toilet (12) is typically comprised of a water tank (14), and a bowl (16) having a base and a lower opening fluidly connected to a siphon channel. A fill valve (18) is positioned within water tank to allow the tank to fill to a predetermined height. The lower opening in the base of the bowl is sealed with a wax seal to a sewage pipe in the building structure.
When moving an existing toilet from a building structure, there can be a volume of water remaining in the bowl and the water tank which can escape through the lower opening when the toilet is moved. Also, conventional toilets are relatively heavy and cumbersome to manually move.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently moving a toilet. Conventional methods of moving toilets into and out of a building mainly involve physically lifting and moving the toilet.
In these respects, the toilet moving cart system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently moving a toilet.